herofandomcom-20200223-history
WarGreymon
WarGreymon is one of the main protagonists of Digimon Adventure and the Mega form of Agumon. He is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles an armored dragon warrior that is golden-yellow colored. He is MetalGarurumon's friend. His attacks are Terra Force and Great Tornado. He is the final form of Agumon. WarGreymon is a Dragon Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from "War Greymon". The strongest dragon warrior, with a body clad in armor of the super-metal "Chrome Digizoid", it is the ultimate form of Greymon-species Digimon. Though it differs from the gigantic figure seen in Greymon-species Digimon, and has the form of a Man-type, it has rapidly improved its speed and power, and it is likely impossible to defeat it with the attacks of an Ultimate Digimon. The "Dramon Killers" equipped to both of its arms exhibit immense power against Dramon-species Digimon, while simultaneously being a two-edged sword that completely endangers itself. Also, when the shells equipped on its back unite into one, they become the "Brave Shield", which is the strongest and toughest shield. It is said that the moment that a true hero, among all the mighty that have been through many battles, awakens to its own mission, it Digivolves into WarGreymon. Digimon Adventure WarGreymon is Agumon's Mega form. He is equipped with the "Dramon Destroyer" (Dramon Killer) gauntlets and the "Brave Shield" on his back. WarGreymon is the result of a prophecy leading to VenomMyotismon's defeat. When Tai and Matt are pierced with arrows of hope and light, Agumon and Gabumon attain their Mega forms. Prophecy Together with the rest of the DigiDestined and their Digimon, they manage to defeat VenomMyotismon. The Battle for Earth WarGreymon in instrumental in defeating the Dark Master MetalSeadramon, as he is equipped with the "Dramon Destroyer" gauntlets which do extra damage against Digimon with "Dramon" in their name. Unfortunately, it takes Whamon's sacrifice before WarGreymon can do so, by ripping MetalSeadramon apart from within. Under Pressure WarGreymon clashes with MetalGarurumon when Matt questions his place on the team The Ultimate Clash but defeats the Dark Master Machinedramon when powered by Kari Kamiya's light. The Crest of Light WarGreymon manages to hold the line against Piedmon until Matt arrives The Crest of Friendship, but he is turned into a keychain early in the full fight and requires MagnaAngemon to fully recover in time to defeat the jester. Piedmon's Last Jest In the final charge against Apocalymon, WarGreymon, with MetalGarurumon, attacks Apocalymon's main body. The Fate of Two Worlds Agumon digivolves to WarGreymon to fight Diaboromon, but he is beaten when the emails from around the world slow him down. Despite this, WarGreymon attempts to fight once more, and combined with the power from the hopes of everyone, DNA digivolves with MetalGarurumon to Omnimon. Our War Game! These events are referenced when Ryo Akiyama is called upon to take care of a rogue Diaboromon copy Tag Tamers, and during the D-1 Tournament, Tai fights with WarGreymon. D-1 Tamers In May 2000, Gennai calls the DigiDestined to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Agumon loses the ability to become WarGreymon. Fusion Confusion In 2002, when BlackWarGreymon emerges in the Real World to find/kill Yukio Oikawa, Agumon is sent to stop him. With a new upgrade from the Harmonious One Azulongmon, he is once again able to warp digivolve to WarGreymon. He and Tai confront BlackWarGreymon atop Mount Fuji, and they battle as the others pursue Oikawa's fleeing posse. The battle is fierce, destructive, and completely stalemated. Neither can get the upper hand until Imperialdramon Fighter Mode intervenes. Duel of the WarGreymon He later shows up to witness the last moments of BlackWarGreymon, whose death and noble sacrifice hit him hard. Digimon X-Evolution WarGreymon X WarGreymon X is the supposed leader of the X-Digimon that fight the Royal Knights. He first appears when he tries to tell some non-X-Digimon that Yggdrasill is their enemy, but when Omnimon appears, he has to fight against him and is later forced to flee. It is during his escape that he asks Dorumon to watch Tokomon, since he is unable to both fight against Omnimon and take care of a child. He later escapes Omnimon and tells his friend MetalGarurumon X what happened, who can not believe that the Royal Knights are their enemy. Later WarGreymon X has another fight with Omnimon to protect Dorumon, during which MetalGarurumon X seemingly dies. He later fights against a large number of DexDoruGreymon, together with other Digimon and when the crowd of evil Digimon nearly deletes the Digital World he is among the Digimon which still existed. It is unknown what happened to him after the Digital World is recreated. Enemies #VenomMyotismon #MetalSeadramon #Piedmon #Puppetmon #Apocalymon #BlackWarGreymon (formerly) Abilities as a Digimon Super Strength: WarGreymon has such great strength, able to hold MetalSeadramon's mouth open in some point, stand one on one with BlackWarGreymon and Piedmon, hoisting a rock several times his size (In the anime), and can hit hard, without his gauntlets, he even sends Diaboromon in a very far distance with just a single punch. Combining with his clawed gauntlets (called The Dramon Killer/Destroyers), he can easily slash through almost anything, these claws are very dangerous to any Digimon that is type Dragon. Enhanced Speed: In the anime, WarGreymon shows amazing speed when he charges right directly at Machinedramon, he's also faster when he's on a flight. Durability: WarGreymon has great determination and great durability, taking hard hits from Piedmon and BlackWarGreymon. Gaia Force (Terra Force): One of WarGreymon's fiercest attacks, he absorbs the atmosphere or force that surrounds him and creates a huge fireball and can toss it right to his opponents. Gallery Concept-art-wargreymon.jpg w=800.jpg WarGreymonX_DSAM_Model.jpg|Wargreymon X DIGIMON Wargreymon X 1.jpg DIGIMON Wargreymon X 2.gif war26x297-k6U.jpg Wargreymon_collectors_card2.jpg Wargreymon_illustcon.jpg WarGreymon_X-Antibody_collectors.png Wargreymon3.jpg Wargreymon.png|In Digimon Tri. WarGreymon_and_MetalGarurumon_(next_0rder)_b.jpg NewWarGreymon.png|WarGreymon in Digimon Tri Wargreymon-Digimon-Adventure-Tri.jpg Features * WarGreymon is measured to be approx. 10 feet tall. Though to be shorter than his previous digivolution, he's far stronger. * WarGreymon is one of the most popular Digimons around. External links * http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/WarGreymon Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Knights Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Monster Slayers Category:Animal Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Serious Heroes Category:Armored Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Humanoid Category:Male Heroes Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Nurturer